Time Enough
by Utatane
Summary: Time is limited, so they'll have to make do with the wall. D27, 5YL-Ish, short smut drabble.


I apologise for nothing ;D

For L~

It's set around 5YL, but I don't suppose that matters?

* * *

><p>Crashing into the wall is never pleasant, but the way Dino buries his hands into Tsuna's clothed crotch always makes up for it; he twists his hands, coaxing his cock into life, licking up a stray bead of sweat forming on Tsuna's neck, and the smaller man moans, bucking into the hand.<p>

"So eager, Tsuna."  
>"S-Shut up, w-we don't have much time."<p>

Dino is all too aware of this; at any moment, Tsuna's guardians will return from their missions, hastily subscribed to them as announcement of Dino's arrival at the Vongola mansion was announced via a discreet message. How they don't know what happens to make Tsuna so flushed, with a silly, private grin as he sits with them to discuss progress, is a miracle; either than, or they have finally learnt to respect Tsuna's privacy in matters of the heart.

Well, in matters of the way Dino brushes his erection against the curve of Tsuna's ass just so, sending a keening moan through the Vongola Don, and a wave of 'why the hell haven't I gotten his pants off yet' through Dino. He quickly relieves this, palming the soft curve of Tsuna's bare ass, chuckling lightly at the pleased little shiver he gets in return.

"I thought you liked it when I took my time?"  
>"I-I do, but may I remind you that time isn't a luxury at this moment, and beg you to j-just do it already?"<p>

A quick frown crosses the Italian's face, his teeth nipping at the lobe of Tsuna's ear.

"Just do it? Are you that content with not being able to sit comfortably?"  
>He reaches around, lightly tracing along Tsuna's erection, wrapping his hand around it and slowly fisting it.<p>

"I-I don't care, p-please…"

And who was he to deny Tsuna what he wants? He unzips himself, grinding against the soft ass before him again, hands fumbling in his pockets for a condom, hastily rolling it onto himself.

"It's going to hurt."  
>"I-I know… Doesn't it always?"<br>Laughing softly, Dino turns Tsuna's head, kissing him quickly.

"I guess it does, huh?"

Smiling in return, face flushed so brightly with red, Tsuna presses his hips backwards.

"D-Don't try and delay it, please… They'll be back soon."  
>Nodding quickly, Dino closes his eyes, flicking his tongue against Tsuna's lips, moaning a little as it's accepted into the brunette's mouth, positioning himself and slowly pressing in. His lip is bitten, and he's pretty sure he can taste blood, but the way Tsuna's body is so readily accepting him into it is enough to snap his hips forward, until fully seated in the clenching walls of the teary-eyed male. It takes a moment to de-fuzz his mind, but when de-fuzzed it is, he's horrified with himself, seeing the pain and discomfort on Tsuna's face.<p>

"S-Sorry, I-I'll stop!"  
>"N-No…"<p>

He mental reprimands Tsuna for shifting his hips like that, drawing a ragged breath from the Italian, flushed little face staring at him, expectant.

"I-I asked for it… I-It's okay, it's really okay, so please…"

The little will he had to stop crumbled away; grabbing onto slim hips with enough force to bruise, he thrust, not aiming for anything other than speedy snaps of his hips into the tight heat. Tsuna mewled, clutched at the wall, searching for purchase; the pain didn't help, that was for sure, but it didn't halt his pleasure either. All it took was a light brush of the wall against his erection, and he was gone, crying out and clenching down on Dino. The Italian bit into his own lip, thrusting a little harder, and came inside of the panting boy with a strangled moan. Pulling out, as slowly as he could, he glanced down, groaning a little at the split condom.

"T-Tsuna, I'm sorry, it…"  
>"S-Shut up, Dino…"<p>

Nuzzling his face into Tsuna's neck, he makes a content noise, hands dipping down and tucking Tsuna's limp dick back into his boxers.

"It's going to stain."

"I-I'm trying to enjoy my orgasm, will you stop worrying?"

* * *

><p>And, after this, Tsuna wobbles to his meeting and passes out on the table.<p> 


End file.
